


Torture of a Different Kind

by Nelarun



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Siblings, so bad it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelarun/pseuds/Nelarun
Summary: As if we needed another reason to hate the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all buildings. Well here it is...





	Torture of a Different Kind

Fifteen year old Estel walked into Elladan's room to see his twin brothers hunched over a piece of parchment. He frowned and tilted his head slightly to see what they were writing and whispering around. Finally he approached them. "What are you doing?" he frowned as they almost jumped, a testament of how deep in concentration they were. 

"How long have you been there?" Elrohir demanded and Estel shrugged as Elladan waved a dismissive hand. 

"We are working on a way to standardise ways of torturing your descendants," he said imperiously. "Now run along." 

Estel's eyebrows rose but he quietly obeyed, glancing back at the door to see the two once again hunched over the parchment. He sighed and walked out to practice alone... again. 

 

Later that night Estel crept into Elladan's room while they were all in the Hall of Fire listening to Lindir's newest song. He held the lantern up to see the parchment still on the table and, grinning, walked over and picked it up. He frowned as he read it though, as all that was written there were words put into some form of grouping;

 **Action Words: running, jumping, working, playing - VERBS**  
**Naming Words: Imladris, Mirkwood, horse, goat - NOUNS**  
**Describing Words: small, dark, many, patterned - ADJECTIVES**  
**Replacing Words: he, it, she, your, power - PRONOUNS**

Estel sighed and put the paper back. "As if that is going to torture anyone." 

 

_Many, many years later..._

"When I find out who thought of this grammar, they're going to wish they were never born!"

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this in 2006 to ff.net. It's one of the most cringe-worthy, pieces I've written, and yet it still made me smile. I hope it also made you smile, or groan at how bad it was! 
> 
> I'm over on Tumblr if you wanna check out my (admittedly barely existent blog)... user name: Nelarun


End file.
